La face cachée de CM Punk
by Lauryane
Summary: Demande de De sweety-Nightmare Ca serait un truc sur CM Punk. Il porte toujours une sorte de bandage blanc autour de ses poignets avec les "X" du Straight Edge... Mais si ça servait juste à cacher quelque chose ?


_Demande de Sweety-Nightmare_

_Ca serait un truc sur CM Punk. Il porte toujours une sorte de bandage blanc autour de ses poignets avec les "X" du Straight Edge... Mais si ça servait juste à cacher quelque chose ?_

* * *

Consciencieusement, tous les matins avant de commencer son entraînement et comme à chaque match de show, il prend soin d'apposer ses bandes blanches qui lui permettent d'affirmer son appartenance au mouvement Straight Edge. Il le fait toujours méthodiquement, cachant chaque parcelle de ses poignets.

Depuis son arrivée ici personne n'a pu voir Phil, alias CM Punk, sans ce blanc autour des poignets. Après qu'il ait réussi à bien cacher sa peau et serrer son bandage, il met à l'aide d'un feutre noir, ou parfois rouge, un imposant X, la touche finale à sa tenue, son personnage.

Au-delà du personnage, Philip Brooks a toujours revendiqué son mode de vie, sa manière de penser. Ainsi il apparaît normal que ces bandes viennent couvrir sa peau.

Les petits nouveaux engagés dans la fédération se demandent toujours pourquoi il porte aussi ses bandages aux entraînements. Pour eux, le costume ne sert que lors des représentations publiques, mais chacun s'accorde à leur dire qu'il est juste perfectionniste.

Cette manie a attisé la curiosité de plusieurs nouveaux mais tout le monde a laissé tomber. Tout le monde sauf un, Johnny Curtis. Il est persuadé que tout ceci n'est pas du perfectionnisme, que toute cette panoplie n'est que mascarade.

A vrai dire, Johnny n'a jamais aimé le personnage de Phil, et à son arrivée à la WWE, les bookers ont décidé que Phil l'humilierait en public. Il n'a donc jamais digéré cette histoire et s'accroche à tout ce qui peut faire tomber Phil.

Selon Johnny, ce que tout le monde veut bien nommer perfectionnisme n'en est pas. Effectivement, lors des entraînements les patrons ne sont pas là et ne peuvent pas juger de l'attitude de chacun, ce n'est que sur le ring, lors des shows qu'ils sont jugés. Ce qui est bien évidemment injuste, car une maigre prestation ne reflète pas forcément tous les efforts de nos superstars.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà Johnny n'est plus utilisé. Selon les chefs il met trop en danger ses collègues lors des matchs. Alors il s'entraîne encore et encore, toujours encore plus, ne relâchant pas ses efforts. Mais aujourd'hui, blessé dans son amour propre de se savoir une fois de plus mis sur la touche, il erre dans les couloirs. Il n'arrive pas à trouver le chemin du ring ni même celui des machines.

Il pousse la porte du vestiaire dans lequel il veut s'isoler et pourquoi pas retrouver sa motivation. Lorsqu'il apparaît devant Phil qui se transforme en CM Punk, il perçoit de la gêne, de la précipitation et enfin du soulagement de la part de celui qu'il considère comme son ennemi.

- Je te dérange Phil ? s'amuse Johnny en s'installant en face de son collègue.

- Nop. Y a rien d'extraordinaire à mettre ses bandages. On s'est vus en d'autres circonstances qui peuvent être plus gênantes. Sourit Phil.

Johnny, ne répond pas, il réfléchit aux circonstances, il ne voit pas de quoi veut parler Phil. Ce mec il le trouve toujours très énigmatique, jamais assez clair. Il le considère comme un gars qui n'est pas franc, qui se fout de tout et de tout le monde. Pourtant à demander à toutes les superstars et divas, Phil est un ange. Certes un ange qu'il ne faut pas emmerder, mais si jamais un pote est dans la merde c'est le premier à tendre la main.

- Tu t'entraines pas ? demande Phil.

- A quoi bon ?!

- Toujours recalé par les bookers à ce que je vois.

- Perspicace. Lance Johnny.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, si je te propose une séance d'entrainement avec moi ça te convient ?

Une fois de plus pour Johnny c'est la goutte d'eau. Monsieur supériorité montre de nouveau le bout de son nez. Alors que dans ce geste, Heath, Paul ou bien Stuart auraient vu un geste amical, une aide, un encadrement, Johnny lui ne voit que de l'arrogance dont il caractérise le Philip Brooks qu'il déteste tant.

- J'ai rien à gagner là-dedans. Je décline pour le moment. Dit Johnny à Phil.

Phil, que ce refus n'a absolument pas touché, ni refroidi, lui indique que sa proposition est valable toute la journée si jamais il change d'avis. Puis en bon professionnel, il part tranquillement en salle pour s'entraîner.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Michael alias Derrick Bateman, l'un des plus fidèles amis de Johnny fait son entrée dans le vestiaire en fanfare.

- Alors tête de pine, tu viens pas bouger ton gras ?

- Ta gueule Michael. J'suis encore pas retenu cette semaine.

- Oh faut pas en faire tout un drame. Va t'entrainer ça va payer un jour.

- Peut-être. Tu sais que cet abruti de Phil était là quand je suis rentré dans le vestiaire.

- Oui, et alors ?

Johnny commence alors son récit sur la gêne de Phil, puis sa précipitation à mettre ses bandages quand il est entré et enfin le soulagement de voir qu'il n'avait rien dévoilé. Johnny le maintient coûte que coûte que Phil se sent mal quand il est sans bandage, même aux douches il cache ses poignets. Derrière cet homme qui cherche à prôner un mode de vie sain et parfait se cache un passé non glorieux. Il est persuadé que c'est en voyant ce qui se cache derrière ses bandages qu'il saura ce que Phil a comme secret.

- Tu penses qu'il cache quoi derrière ces ridicules bandes blanches ? demande Michael agacé de voir que son ami ne pense qu'à chercher le grand CM Punk.

- Si ça se trouve il a une chope de bière tatouée sur le poignet ! lance Johnny sérieusement.

- Et alors, on s'en fout non ?

- Pas moi, tout le monde le voit comme un le Straight Edge parfait mais je suis persuadé qu'il n'est pas tout blanc.

- Dans ce cas va t'entraîner avec lui et tire lui les vers du nez. Conclut Michael

- Mieux que ça ! Je vais m'entraîner avec lui et je trouve le moyen de lui arracher ses bandes. Dit Johnny en se levant.

A peine avait-il donné son intention à son ami, qu'il était déjà en action. Il s'est levé, plantant dans les vestiaires un Michael blasé par les histoires de Johnny. Il sait très bien que son ami ne digère pas ses débuts face à Phil et que malheureusement c'est lui qu'il a pris en grippe. Pensant que toutes ses absences sur le ring lui sont imputables.

Pauvre Johnny, pense Michael, il va paraître bien con en voyant que Phil n'a rien à cacher. Et quoi de plus indélicat que d'attaquer l'une des plus grandes superstars de la boîte alors qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un remplaçant.

Arrivé près des machines, Johnny interpelle Phil qui s'active sur un tapis de course, en lui indiquant qu'il accepte au final son offre. Phil souriant, abandonne sa machine pour se diriger vers un ring avec Johnny.

- Tu veux travailler quelle prise ou quel mouvement ? demande Phil bien content de pouvoir rendre service à un jeune prometteur selon lui.

- L'engagement pour commencer, la confrontation. Dit Johnny malicieusement.

Bien évidemment Phil ne vu rien venir, c'est en affrontant Phil que Johnny pourrait lui arracher les bandages Straight Edge. Les deux superstars en place, ils commencèrent à se jauger avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne l'initiative de capturer les mains de son adversaire.

Alors Johnny pressé de mettre à jour la face cachée de Phil, s'empare en premier de son adversaire, mais c'est sans compter sur l'expérience de Philip, qui arrive à résister. Cette scène en attire plus d'un aux abords du ring. Johnny ne veut pas lâcher Philip, qui lui essaie par tous les moyens de se débarrasser de son adversaire.

Une lutte acharnée fait rage sur le ring, les superstars présentes depuis le début hésitent même à venir faire lâcher prise à Johnny, mais aucune n'ose braver les cordes, de peur de manquer de respect à Phil, qui ne semble pas en si mauvaise posture au final.

Johnny s'empare des bandages de son adversaire et se met à hurler des choses incompréhensibles pour tout le monde.

- Dis-nous qui tu es réellement, dis-le nous !

- Johnny ! hurle Michael en arrivant près du ring.

Il pousse alors tout le monde, jouant des coudes pour arriver au plus près, bousculant sans aucune peine les plus grands de la fédération.

- Mais tu vas arrêter espèce d'abruti ! ajoute-t-il.

- Jamais ! hurle Johnny, je veux savoir ce qu'il nous cache ! dit-il en tirant encore plus fort sur les bandages de Phil qui finirent par lâcher.

C'est alors que Phil se retrouve assis sur son arrière train, propulsé par ses bandages ayant cédé à la force Johnny. A peine sur ses fesses, il voit Johnny se jeter sur lui, il se demande un instant si ce jeune homme n'est pas fou amoureux de lui. C'est alors que par réflexe il se protège le visage, de peur de se voir sauvagement embrasser.

La position est idéale pour Johnny, qui s'empare des mains de Philip et les décolle avec violence de son visage.

- Regardez ! Regardez ce qu'il cache à tout le monde depuis le début ! hurle Johnny en tournant dans tous les sens les mains de Phil.

En voyant que Johnny n'a plus aucune force mais ne fait qu'exposer ses mains, Phil se relève et ôte ses mains de celles de Johnny. Johnny est médusé de voir les poignets nus de Phil et la force avec laquelle il s'est dégagé. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir que Phil envoie son plus beau poing dans l'œil gauche de Johnny, qui s'écroule au sol. Puis Phil part comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant Johnny allongé sur le ring.

Quelques jours plus tard, celui qui avait eu une crise d'hystérie en plein entrainement revint prudemment, évitant soigneusement de croiser Phil. Il eut la chance de seulement croiser son fidèle ami, Michael.

- Pas trop dur ce retour ? demande Michael

- Si. J'ai honte ! lance Johnny en baissant la tête.

- T'as vu quoi au final, t'en as même pas parlé. Qu'est-ce qu'il cache ?

- Pas grand-chose, seulement un C et un M côté gauche et Punk à droite. Il ne cache rien de plus que son narcissisme. Lance Johnny honteux de son comportement.

* * *

Merci à mon petit Sweety qui m'a donné un Os très sympathique. Pour les autres demandes, pas de panique j'avance seulement à mon rythme en profitant de ma petite vie. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas !


End file.
